


Gem Of Yggdrasil

by EmrysTheMerlin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Fem Loki, Gen, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Lady Loki, Pre-Thor (2011), tricky loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysTheMerlin/pseuds/EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Loki was the daughter of Asguard, or at least that's what everyone believed, herself included. Frigga had never expected the young girl whom she loved like a true daughter to have powers for such things were rare in the race of her parents, but when she begins to show powers Frigga is delighted, Odin not so much. No longer allowed to leave the palace Loki begins to grow bored and restless as dreams haunt her. But she has not earned the reputation of a trickster for nothing.





	1. First Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is another transfer from Fanfiction. I enjoyed writing this one, long ago as it was. I may actually work on the followup if people here like this one, but hey I wanted to put this on here. So here it is, I own nothing.

It was at a very young age that the princess of Asguard began showing potential for magic. As she and her brother, her elder of only a year and a half, played in the garden, watched not so carefully by their ever attentive nurse maid who spent more of her time watching the einherjar train then watching the two royal siblings the older chased his sister around the golden fountain as she giggled innocently. 

"Give it back Loki!" She laughed and dodged out of his way her tiny hand wrapped around a toy sword. 

"No Thor! You have to come get it! That's how this game works!" Loki giggled and watched Thor with sharp bright green eyes that sparkled with an intelligence that belied her mere four years of age. Thor began to pout and called out to their caretaker who had been watching the training grounds on the other side of the garden wall.

"Andeena! Loki took my sword! Make her give it back. “The tall slim brunette frowned.

 

"Loki. Give your brother back his sword or I'll tell your mother." This was the only threat that held any weight for Loki, for even at such a young age she was anything but afraid of her father. He tended to ignore her and she stayed out of his way as much as possible. But Frigga dotted on her daughter as any mother would. Loki frowned and held out the sword blade first. Thor stuck out his tongue.

"That's not how you hand someone his sword! You have to hand it to me hilt first." Loki glared at him as he smirked at her. She tossed the wooden blade and caught it with the hilt facing Thor.

"There take your stupid sword." Thor glared at her, secretly impressed by her skill. He snatched his sword back and in doing so he set her of balance and knocked her over. She landed on her rear and Thor laughed. Loki glared at him tears beginning to brim in her bright emerald eyes. She sniffled and her eyes narrowed. She felt her anger rise up and Thor shouted in surprise dropping his sword as it hissed and morphed into a large green snake. The snake glared at him hissed at him once and curled up near Loki's feet. She starred at it as it seemed to fall asleep. It was at that point Andeena actually turned around, preparing to reprimand the young mischief maker who was usually to blame for any mischief that came about and saw the snake. She screamed. 

The instant her scream left her throat six of the einherjar leapt over the wall to the defense of both of the young royals. One of them vaulted over the snake which lazily opened one eye and watched as the armored man scooped up Loki and pointed his blade at the snake which didn't even bother to raise its head as it watched them. Thor tried to get out from behind the legs of three of the other einherjar but was unable to before the garden doors opened and Frigga hurried to her children. 

"What is going on here?" She demanded of the breathless Andeena who shook her head and pointed at the snake. Frigga looked at it intently. 

"It is a construct of magic, built around something solid. Easy magic, that any well taught novice can do. Who is responsible for it?" Andeena shook her head. 

"I do not know your highness." Thor piped up.

"Loki did it!" Loki glared at her brother whose small finger was pointing at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. Frigga turned to her daughter with raised eyebrows. 

"Is this true Loki?" Loki looked down at the ground and nodded. Frigga took her daughter from the einherjar and hugged her. 

“That is very impressive my little one! Andeena fetch Thor a new sword, you may stand down noble einherjar, you have done admirably to defend the children of Odin against any threat even those that are only perceived. “The warriors bowed to the queen of Asguard and returned to their training. Frigga set Loki down near her creation which seemed to sigh contentedly as Loki ran a hand along its head. She smiled and Thor watched from a few steps away.

"That is most impressive sister! How did you do it?" Loki shrugged.

"I know not."

"Your new pet needs a name Loki. What shall it be?" Loki looked up at her brother and smiled. 

"Well it was your sword first so you name him." Thor thought hard for a moment. 

"Saber!" Loki giggled as the snake slithered up her small arm and rested its head on her shoulder.

"But it was not even a saber to begin with!" Thor frowned and crossed his arms.

"Tho said I could name the beast!" Loki glared, masterfully hiding her laughter.

"He is not a beast. You are!" Frigga smiled as she watched as the small blonde chased the dark haired girl around the fountain once more.


	2. Going Easy

Near four years later Loki watched Thor train with the einherjar as she sat on the short brick wall that separated the garden from the training grounds. Thor was currently sparing with a dark haired Vanir of around his age while several others watched from the sidelines. Loki looked down to where her 'friend', a young woman who had attempted to earn a place among the einherjar for several years now but had been unsuccessful, if only narrowly, by the name of Sif. 

The last time she had attempted to join the warriors one of the younger of them had demanded that she be banished from the castle and Odin had been willing to allow it but Loki had never liked that warrior much and the opportunity to humiliate him was far too good to pass up. So she had asked a favor of Odin. She had found herself a bit lonely of late since Thor was so busy with his training and she wished for the chance to make friends with this girl. Odin had seen the minute truth behind Loki's wish and granted it. 

"Enjoying the view Sif?" Loki grinned glancing down at the page number she was on before closing her book and meeting Sif's deep brown eyes with her own emerald gaze. Sif frowned at her before looking back at the boys.

"Perhaps. They fight well but Hogun us not using his full skills, I believe he is allowing the Prince to win." Loki nodded. The deception was too clear to the young girl, who at no more than age eight was already becoming known by the title of trickster.

"Truly the lie is too clear, yet Thor never suspects that they go easy on him or allow his victory. The einherjar speak of it often amongst themselves. There seems to be a bit of a divide on this subject. Some believe that they go too easy on him and that it will hinder his growth as a warrior. Yet others fear that if they were to defeat him the Allfather will punish them." Sif raised an eyebrow at the princess who simply brushed a lock of her ebony hair behind an ear and watched her brother parry a blow from the mace his opponent wielded.

"And how came you by this information, pray tell?" Loki grinned slyly as a soft hiss sounded from the grass near Sif's feet and a long green snake slithered past the girl and up the wall to slide up its mistress arm and wind around her small shoulders.

"I have my ways." Sif sighed but smiled to herself. No one could really blame Loki for causing a bit of mischief, after all she had to get bored alone in the castle all the time. The Allfather had denied her permission to leave the castle grounds until her training was finished. But that was the tricky thing about magic, there was always more to learn. Loki didn't seem to mind too much and for the most part stuck to her chambers, the temple in which her mother trained her in the ways of magic, and the library. But she would sometimes venture into the garden and sit, not on the ornate benches but always on the wall watching the training. This would only happen when Thor was training however, the einherjar were not quite sure why she did this, but Sif had a theory that it was her way of rebelling against the Allfather for the wall marked one of the palace boundaries. Sif watched as Hogun took a fall that ended the battle and Thor laughed as Hogun congratulated him on his victory. Loki snorted and Thor glanced over at the girls and smiled. Loki heard Sif's breath catch a little and filed that little piece of information away for later use as she flipped her book back open to the page she had left off reading. Thor made his way over to the two girls, taking a goblet of water from one of the servants. He smiled at the two of them as he leaned against the wall beside Loki. She did not look up from her book. 

 

"Oh come now Loki, you find that book more interesting than watching your elder brother claim victory on the training field?" Loki turned the page.

"Oh yes and quite a victory it was brother. Twas quite fortunate that Hogun tripped and dropped his weapon or the fight may have gone very differently brother." Thor stiffened and frowned at his sister.

"What do you mean Loki? I demand an explanation!" Loki sighed and closed her book.

"I mean nothing Thor I was merely congratulating you on your victory, even if the battle could have lasted longer or perhaps ended differently." Thor frowned even deeper and snatched Loki's book from her grip.

"What are you reading anyway?" Loki glared at Thor who had stepped out of her reach and was examining the book without real interest.

"A book of magic that is centuries older than either of us. Be careful Thor!" Thor snorted.

"You find this more interesting than cheering on your brother? It is but a rather smelly old book!" Thor tossed it over his shoulder and Loki made to lunge after it but remembered at the last moment that she was not allowed to leave. Following the movement of her arm Saber lunged and caught the book just before it would have hit the muddy ground. It began to make its way back to Loki when Thor stepped on its tail. It hissed around the book and Thor took the book from the snake and tucked it into his belt.

"I think all that reading is damaging your eyesight dear sister. Perhaps you need a break." Loki smiled at him, but it was not warm. 

"And perhaps you need an honest opponent who will admit to besting you and not feed your pompous ego further." And with that she hopped off of the wall into the garden her green cloak billowing menacingly behind her. For someone who was half the size of him she did seem to be one of the only people with a tongue sharp enough to draw pain from the Prince of Asguard. The snake hissed one at Thor and slithered into the shadows. Thor looked confused.

"What could she possibly mean?" Sif sighed.

"She means that the einherjar are allowing you to win. It is clear as day to all but you. They fear that if they defeat you it would anger the Allfather." Sif stood and bowed to Thor. 

"Your highness." She turned and walked away, leaving Thor alone with his thoughts. It took him longer than he would later care to admit to overcome his pride and go looking for his sister. That evening after looking for her unsuccessfully for the hours he asked his mother where she could be. It was dinner time and she still had not shown herself. Frigga knew that Loki was sulking, she had sent a message with her favorite messenger, her pet snake Saber, that she would be taking dinner in her chambers and did not wish to be disturbed. Frigga didn't know why until Thor came up to her asking after Loki. She looked at him closely and noticed the book in his belt. Then she understood. 

"She has retired early to her chambers, though not I suspect to read the book I gave her after her lesson today." Thor looked down at his feet, feeling even guiltier for having taken the book under his mother's gaze. She laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. 

"Perhaps you should go and speak with her." Thor nodded and left after bidding his father a good night. Odin raised a graying eyebrow.

"They had an argument again, though I think this one may end for the better as Thor seemed to be trying harder in his training since they spoke this afternoon." Odin sighed and shook his head. 

"You are so much more skilled with them than I my love. Shall we retire?" Frigga smiled and took his arm leaving the children to work out their own problems for the night.

 

Thor knocked on Loki's door and without waiting for an answer entered the room. The soft golden walls were draped in green as the setting sun lit the room with a soft glow. Not seeing his sister Thor turned to leave but could not contain his curiosity, he had never been in her room before. After giving saber, who was curled up on Loki's pillow, a quick pat on the head he began to look around. The room was very similar to the other chambers in the palace save for the color scheme and the abundance of books. They were everywhere but all stacked neatly in piles or sitting on the shelves that lined the walls. On the table in the center of the room Thor found something interesting. There were drawings scattered all across its surface. Each seemed to depict different views off the same place. It was a grove surrounded by trees of every kind but on the far end of the grove was a tree that was so tall it stretched out of the drawing. As he picked up one of the drawings as the door that led to Loki's closet opened and Loki came in dressed for sleep, brushing her hair as she walked. She stopped and glared at Thor. 

"I know mother taught you to ask before you come into someone's room. What are you doing here?" 

"I wished to offer my apologies for our argument and return your book. I am sorry Loki." Loki smiled and took her book from his hand. 

"Apology accepted." Thor hugged his sister and wished her a good night of pleasant dreams before he left giving not a second thought to the drawings. But Loki could not draw her mind away from them. 

She glanced at them as she lay down and waved her hand, extinguishing the candles and torches. The grove was all she saw in her dreams lately but it came with singing. She hummed as she fell asleep and unknown to her the vines that grew outside her window began to bloom with tiny flowers of every color under the rainbow. Over the years the dreams got more and more frequent until every night she sat in the grove listening to the music.


	3. Hitching A Lift

As the years dragged on she became more and more curious, until finally she broke down and told her mother about the dreams and showed her the drawings. Frigga recognized the grove immediately. It lay in Vanihime and was one of the most magical places in all the nine realms. Very few knew of its existence for it was a highly protected secret because that grove was one of the few places one could directly access the trunk of Yggdrasil, the world’s tree. Loki should not even know off its existence but here she was only a child of fifteen drawing detailed and accurate sketches of it. Frigga told her daughter what she knew of the grove and Loki insisted that she needed to go to this grove. Frigga agreed but knew they needed to ask Odin for his permission. 

"No! My love, it would be too dangerous. Rogue frost giant spies still wander the nine realms. I will not take the chance! Loki's powers grow by the day and we cannot afford for them to fall into the hands of our enemies." 

"But if it is what I believe then it cannot be ignored for long."

"Then we must hope you are wrong." And that was the end of the discussion. Loki was not pleased with this and locked herself in her room. 

"I'm nearly an adult! I hate being here, it's wrong. And Thor is allowed to wander where he will while I remain here like a relic locked behind walls. Well not this time." Loki sat down in front of her mirror and conjured a perfect replica of herself. It sat down in the edge of her bed and stroked sabers head. Turning back to the mirror Loki focused. The easiest disguise would be to become a Vanir so as to blend well when she got to Vanihime, getting there might be difficult but she had a plan of sorts. But the disguise was what she had to worry about first. She shrouded her chambers in mist, so as to hide from the watchful eyes of Heimdall and focused. Her shoulder length black hair grew until it reached her waist and as it did so the color drained from her locks leaving them a soft brown her skin darkened slightly to the tanned shade of the elves. Her ears lengthened at their tips and her clothes shifted to a simple dress of light blue fabric. She hated to leave the green behind but she had to, at least for now. Her eyes shifted to a deep blue, common among the elves she'd seen at court. With a wave of her hand she braided her hair and moved through the shrouded magic to her window. The sun had set not too long ago and under cover of darkness and magic Loki scaled down the wall of the castle when she reached the ground she lifted some of the shrouding magic and sent a command to her construct.

'Let no one in. Do not be discovered.' And with that Loki adjusted the belt she had grabbed on her way out with a small bag of coins hooked onto it and headed to tavern where she would find the key to her escape. A young man by the name of Fandral, a young warrior with a boat and a soft spot for brunette elves.

 

Fandral was nothing if not helpful, provided you were a beautiful maiden of any kind, he wasn't that picky. But he did have a particular love for the women of Vanihime and so when he saw the young Vanir girl being harassed by a tall muscular man at the end of the bar he had no choice but to step in. She was very grateful to him for his assistance and even accepted his invitation to join Fandral at his table, which he was sharing with Hogun and Volstag at the moment. The three of them were inseparable and a force to be reckoned with on the battle field. So much do that the town had begun to refer to them as the warriors three. But the best part about then was they backed each other outside the battlefield as well. As such would both do anything to help this latest girl Fandral had taken an interest in. 

Her tale, as it turned out, was quite the tragic one. She had come here seeking news of her parents who had been fighting in the civil dispute that was currently taking place in Alfhime only to learn that her father had died and her mother had returned to Vanihime. She was trying to return there herself but could find no vessel willing to take her there for the meager amount of money she possessed. The warriors three were devastated to here this and after a quick counsel amongst themselves all agreed that they would help her immediately.

So the party of four set off for the docks and their ship that would carry them to Vanihime. Loki watched Asguard disappear into the distance as the boat traveled the long river that connected Asguard, Vanihime and Alfhime. The bifrost was of course an easier way to get places but Loki knew that the warriors three preferred their ship and that Heimdall would never have allowed them past. Not while she was with them anyway. But that mattered little now, she could almost hear the music that haunted her dreams as they drew closer to Vanihime.


	4. Discovered

Frigga knocked on the door to her daughter’s room. She had not been seen since the night before when Odin had denied her visit to Vanihime.

"Loki? You did not come down for breakfast are you well?"

"Yes mother I'm fine." Frigga frowned, a lie smith her daughter might be but she could never lie to her mother.

"May I come in?" The answer was immediate and only reinforced Frigga's worry.

"No." Frigga tried the door anyway but it was locked, not just with metal but with magic.

"Go away mother." Frigga did but she knew something was wrong. This feeling only grew as the day wore on and no one saw Loki. She did not come to her lesson or watch Thor train. Her door remained closed and locked, impenetrable all day. She refused meals and turned even Sif away. Though Sif had managed to join the einherjar two years ago Loki still spoke to her often and outsiders might call then friends, they were certainly closer than most could get to the closed off princess of Asguard. At the end of the day Frigga went to Odin. She was worried that Loki may have done something foolish and reckless. She stood with him as Odin opened the door to his daughter’s room. They both entered followed by Thor to find Loki curled up with a book on her bed. She looked affronted at their forced entry but Frigga could see what Odin already knew and Thor could not. She reached out to lay a hand on her daughter's arm and the illusion dissolved in a sparkle of gold light. Odin cursed aloud in as Thor stared at the spot where his sister had apparently just been. 

"Gather the einherjar, find her. Start in Vanihime." Thor nodded.

"Father, do you believe that she has been abducted?" 

"No Thor she has run away."

 

But unknown to the three royals Loki had already reached Vanihime that morning and was being watched over by the warriors three. But as night fell the song began and Loki sat up in the bed of the inn room they had acquired. The window was open and the music drifted in as Loki crept out of bed and left through the window.

Hogun woke to the sound of the window being closed from the outside he kicked Fandral and Volstag awake as he rushed to it and looked out to see a very familiar figure rushing off into the forest alone. Her black hair and dark black and green leathers made her nearly invisible but her pale skin practically glowed in the moonlight. Fandral swore and Volstag spluttered. 

"Thor's going to kill us." They all said aloud as the princess of Asguard disappeared into the wilds of Vanihime. They scrambled over each other to get their things and go after her.

 

 

The Prince in question was at that moment riding out with sixteen einherjar to the bifrost bridge. He was worried for his sister and he had been unable to find the warriors three but Sif rode beside him. 

"Why did she leave Sif?" Thor asked quietly as they dismounted their horses upon reaching the observatory. Sif frowned and thought for a moment. 

"I know not Thor." Sif would not meet his eyes and Thor frowned.

"You have a theory Lady Sif?"

"Aye. She may have been cooped up too long. Perhaps she wished to see more of the realms than that she finds in books." Sif's eyes blazed as she looked straight at Thor. Thor frowned and turned away from the gaze made uncomfortable by its intensity, Sif had clearly been taking staring lessons from Loki. 

“Perhaps, but she shouldn’t have gone out alone.”

“I do not think she left alone. The Warriors Three have failed to report for duty and Loki has always been one for playing tricks. It may be she tricked them into helping her.”

“Perhaps.” Thor nodded as they reached the Bifrost and waited for Heimdall to open it.


	5. Trickery

Meanwhile in the misty woods of Vanihime Loki wandered, determined to lose the warrior’s three. She could still hear the music calling her name, telling her to find the source but she had to lose them first or she would never get there. She would be dragged back to Asguard, back to the tower.

“No, never again. I will not be a prisoner in my own home.” She whispered it, a promise to herself. She pulled herself up into the tree as she heard her pursuers closing in. She just managed to hide herself behind the generous foliage of one of the larger trees when Fandral, Hogun and Volstag blundered their way into the clearing. Volstag heaved a breath and looked around. 

“Friends, it appears we are doomed.” Starlight twinkled off Fandrel’s bright blonde hair as he ran a hand through it.

“I believe you are correct my rotund compatriot. We have unknowingly brought the Princess of Asguard outside the safety of its borders, and now we have misplaced her.” Hogun nodded and spoke. 

“Indeed she could be anywhere, she is a skilled magician.” Despite the gravity of the situation Fandral laughed. 

“The silent one speaks! This day must go down in history!” Loki grinned from her hiding spot, she’d always liked him, he knew how to not take himself seriously. 

“I believe Hogun is correct Fandral. She has been taught by the mistress of magic herself. We could have passed her two leagues back and never know it.” Fandral nodded.

“Thor is going to kill us.” Volstag laughed. 

“He will save you for last my friend, you were the one who flirted with the Princess of Asguard.” Fandral jumped. 

“I wasn’t to know it was her!” Hogun rolled his eyes.

“Would it have mattered?” Fandral’s eyes brightened.

“Between the three of us, nay it would not have mattered.” Hogun rolled his eyes as Loki watched the blonde curiously. He cared for her, or would he simply have flirted with her because she was female. 

“She is quite beautiful, given time she could become more beautiful than Freya herself.” Loki blushed lightly, most were too afraid of her brother’s wrath to compliment her in that way. But she couldn’t be distracted by this right now. The music was calling to her and she wasn’t going to be able to resist for very much longer. In the distance Loki saw the light that indicated the Bifrost had just been used. She swore under her breath. Odin had sent someone after her. Of course, Thor would be with them. He always thought she needed saving. Not this time. 

 

Loki leapt out of the tree and raced away to the north. The warriors three raced after the princess of Asguard. Once their footsteps had faded the real Loki dropped out of the tree heading east towards the source of the music. She needed to get there soon. Before the patrol made it to her, she wouldn’t go back to Asguard unless she chose to. 

 

Thor paused listening to their surroundings. Someone was coming their way, making quite a bit of noise. He motioned for the patrol to halt and Lady Sif came to stand next to him. 

“What do you think it is Thor?” Thor shook his head.

“I know not, but from the noise it is making I would guess it was a Bilgesnipe.” The einherjar readied their weapons. None of them were expecting what came racing out of the woods. Loki raced into the clearing, skidding to a halt when she spotted Thor and the einherjar. Moments later the warriors three came crashing through the foliage looking quite disheveled. Fandral had twigs in his normally perfectly groomed hair, Hogun had leaves sticking to him and mud up to his knees. Volstag had gotten the worst of it though. He had sticks in his hair and beard he was covered with mud like he had fallen flat on his face. Thor sheathed his sword and glared at the warriors. 

“Well this explains why you failed to report for duty.” With that he turned to his sister who looked as if she had never stepped foot outside the castle walls, her hair lay perfectly groomed and her leathers were pristine. 

“Loki, where have you been? Mother has been worried sick! Come we should return to Asguard.” Loki looked him over, green eyes glittering. Then she began to laugh. Thor’s eyes narrowed.

“Sister this is no laughing matter, you could have been killed!” Loki frowned at her brother.

“You think so little of me Thor. You think I cannot take care of myself, even in a peaceful realm that poses no threat to anyone. You should not think so low of me brother.” Thor reached out to take Loki’s hand and assure her that he though highly of her but it was his duty as a brother to protect his little sister but the second he came in contact with her skin she dissolved in a flash of green light.


	6. The Grove

The real Loki was leagues away carefully making her way through the densest parts of the forests that made up most of Vamihime’s landscape. She somehow knew exactly where she was going. She had never been outside of the palace walls and there weren’t many maps of this area but she knew. It was as if a power was leading her. She should have been afraid but something kept the fear at bay, the power the music held was so familiar. She felt as she double disappeared, touched by an outside force. Thor most likely but it no longer mattered she was almost at her destination.

 

Thor had been given rudimentary directions by Frigga as to where it was likely Loki was heading. They mounted the horses they had borrowed from a Vanir who lived nearby and raced off into the forest. Thor just hoped they would find Loki before something bad happened. 

 

Loki gazed in wonder at the shield in front of her. It was made of pure magic stronger than any she’d ever seen before. She gently reached out and smiled as her hand passed through the dome that touched the sky. She understood the magic of the shield now, it was only there to ensure no weapon entered this sacred place. Loki hadn’t thought to grab any weapons when she had left Asguard. Magic thrummed around her and she smiled. 

 

Thor and the others made good time to the clearing but were stopped by a large semi clear dome that stretched from the forest floor up to the sky and in each direction for about a league. None of them could get in and Thor was starting to panic. He had just spotted his sister moving through the clearing towards the trunk of a tree so large he could not see the top or roots. He tried calling out to her.

“Loki!” She didn’t so much as glance in his direction, she could not hear him. 

Loki felt the magic in this place like the blood that flowed through her veins. The tree called her name as the music that she had heard all her life flowed around her, a tangible thing. Unaware herself of what she was doing she walked forward to the trunk of the world’s tree.

Thor watched frustrated and scared for his sister, he banged his fist against the shield of opaque magic that kept him out. It had resisted all attempts to breach it even cracking his sword. Even he could hear the music now and it was indescribable and beautiful and alive. It was a mystery much like his sister. He called out to her again to no avail.

 

Loki followed the feelings and laid a palm on the trunk of the tree. The magic pulsed harder and she gasped as the magic reached out and wrapped around her hand. It was a firm grip but she could not find it in herself to fear it. It was too familiar but completely foreign at the same time. As the magic began to flow up from her hand and hold her arm she felt that undeniable pull again. Then a soft voice that was at once power and peace spoke as if in her ear. 

'I have waited long for you, oh daughter of chaos. You have but scratched the surface of your potential but much is in store for you young one. There is much you must learn. There is much I have to teach you and so little time. Come.' Loki stepped forward into the tree.

 

Thor shouted and, not noticing that he had dropped his weapon in surprise, lunged forward into the grove, passing effortlessly through the shield. He raced forward desperately trying to get to her before she vanished into the bark of the tree. He reached the tree just as the last few stands of her jet black hair melted into the brown of the world’s tree.


	7. Over The Next Year

"Loki! No!" He was too late, he had failed her. A soft breeze blew through the grove carrying with it a voice that sounded almost like Loki's but not quite. 

'Don't be foolish. The daughter of chaos is fine. She has many things to learn before she can return to you son of Odin. Be not afraid for her she is in good hands.' 

 

That was all the news they heard of Loki for near a year. Frigga worried Odin thought and Thor refused to leave Vanihime until Odin ordered him to a month after Loki's disappearance.

Near a year later news reached Asguard of a fire in Alfhime, it had not touched the forests or houses in the area but completely decimated the weapons cache of a troll regiment and turned the tide of the battle for control of the realm back into the hands of Odin's allies. No one knew who had set the fire but it had been caused by magic. Fire was the most difficult element to control and only a true master of magic could use it to such effect that not a blade of grass around the weapons cache was charred.

During the feast that night celebrating the turning of the war the doors to the hall opened and a figure strolled into the hall, this was not unusual, people were always coming and going from the feasts. However it was who had entered that caused the hush that dropped over the crowd as she passed. Thor stared open mouthed at her as she curtsied to their father and mother. 

"Good evening father, mother. I must apologize for my short leave of absence." Odin didn't so much as blink. He simply nodded and motioned for the feast to continue. It did so and it seemed as if a small shadow had been removed as Frigga smiled and motioned for her daughter to sit next to her. She did so and Fandral elbowed Thor who had been staring this whole time. He jumped and glared at his friend. 

"Your sister looks well Thor, gold is a color that suits her well." Thor nodded. His sister had grown over her year missing. She was still slim but she seemed to have grown into her gangly limbs and filled out as most women her age did. There were tiny gold flowers woven into her deep ebony hair and she looked more healthy and confidant than she had before. It took all of Thor's control to not rush to his sister and check and see if she was real. She smiled at him and winked.

Fandral, whom Thor was not entirely happy with for pointing out his sister's newly discovered beauty, practically shrieked as a he picked up his knife only to find that it moved and hissed in his hand. He dropped it and it morphed back into his knife as the hall burst out laughing. Thor smiled at his sister. She winked at him. That was Loki alright. 

Frigga was delighted at her daughter’s return. It was good to have her back safe looking much more grown up than she had when she had when she disappeared. Frigga turned to her daughter as she took a bite of an apple. 

“Loki, it is wonderful that you have returned to us. Where have you been?” Loki smiled mischievously and placed a finger over her lips.

“I cannot say Mother. I have been traveling and learning. Let us leave it at that.” Loki sipped from her flagon and smiled slightly at her mother.

“And I have missed you dearly mother.” Frigga smiled at her daughter and embraced her. Loki hugged her mother back and smiled at her father who nodded. Thor was practically twitching across the table from her surrounded by his friends. Lady Sif smiled at her and raised her mug in a salute, Volstag grinned around his mouthful of food. Hogun nodded at her and Fandral was watching her closely grinning the grin he reserved for only the prettiest maidens in the nine realms. She grinned at him and Thor glared. Loki was going to have quite a bit of fun with this.


End file.
